Modern vehicles, such as passenger and commercial vehicles, have various components and systems associated with vehicle engine systems. Examples of such components and systems can include fluid, electrical, and mechanical inputs to an engine. Vehicle engine systems can include several structures that support, attach, protect, shield, locate, or position different components within the system.
For instance, referring to FIG. 1, a portion of a known bracket system is shown. The bracket system includes a first bracket 150 and a second bracket 160. Both the first bracket 150 and the second bracket 160 are attached to a cylinder head 110 of engine 100. First bracket 150 is attached to the cylinder head 110 via two fastener bolts 152. Second bracket 160 is attached to cylinder head 110 via one fastener bolt 168. The second bracket 160 includes a first end 162 located near the attachment to the engine 100 and a second end 164 spaced apart from the first end 162. The second end 164 includes a slot 166 to receive a portion of, and support, a vehicle component near engine 100.
Under certain impact conditions, the second bracket 160 can be displaced, deformed, or otherwise moved relative to the first bracket 150. For example, the second bracket 160 can be displaced in a direction of arrow A past a portion of the first bracket 150. This relative movement between the second bracket 160 and the first bracket 150 can cause the second bracket 160 to contact or damage one or more engine components in the area.